Great Grandchildren
by Gina-O'Connell
Summary: Evy's and Rick's Great Granchildren


Author Note--- Okay you know who Alex,Evelyn,Rick and Jonathan are , but let me tell you who the other characters are:  
Emily- Alex's wife  
Josh- Emily and Alex's son and Gina and John's dad  
Allison- Josh's wife  
  
Note:I own evy's and rick's great great grandchildren.And Alex's son.I don't own Evy , Alex, Rick or Jonathan.  
  
  
-Dear Diary-  
  
I have grew a found loving for Ancient Egypt. My dad ,Josh , says I look and act exactly like my great grandmother , Evelyn, as she did when she was my age.  
Trussles of curls in my hair and the exact same eyes.I have the same determination and love for Anceint Egypt as she did at my age. I at the age of 15 am going to take my first dig with my parents to Egypt. The artifacts amaze me  
by first site. My father and mother run The British Museum as so did my grandfather and before that my great grandmother ran it too. So it has been ran   
by a line of O'Connell's.My great grandmother who is at the age of 95 still has her urg of energy . She tells us stories of Hamanaptra.Her falling in love   
with great grandfather. While having to put the high preist Imhotep back into his grave , which she was the one who awoke him in the first place. I believe  
it , but my foolish brother says it's nonsense. I have to go now , beacause I have to get some rest for our flight down to egypt .  
  
-Gina-  
  
**********Cuts to the next morning at O'Connell Manor*****************  
  
"Josh can you get my my tools dear?" Evelyn said from the upstairs yelling it to her grandchild." Yes gran I'll get it for you." He said with a half awaken voice." Gina come here for a second will you." Evelyn said " Yes Gran what is it. Is it another amazing story from ancient times? Or is it something about you and gran dad? Huh?" She said wondering excitingly."Here you are gran your tools." Josh handed her the old tools Rick gave her on teh dig they had at Hamanaptra."Gina dear , I am giving these to you . Your just like me and you'll be a great egyptologist. You deserve these most than anyone here." Evelyn said smiling at her" No Gran I can't take these . There the first gift you got from gran dad, and I just wouldn't feel right having them." She said surprised she gave them to her but it just didn't feel right." Gina I want you to have them , I trust you most . And that your the only other O'Connell girl in the line of our family. Your great aunt Kirianna used to use them all the time until that accident in the temple. So it leaves you as the only one left."" But Gra......" As Gina was talking Evelyn interupted right into her words." No buts Gina take them , there yours now. Now why don't you just come right here and I'll tell you another story." Evelyn said smiling."Okay Gran but I haven't much time. I have to get ready and so do you ." She said happily. " Well Gina when Alex was just the age of 14 he was noted for another discovery with us. He lead us to Amen-Ra . Ah , a fine finding it was . You see he found a gold orental statue of Isis. It lead us to or so to speak him to reawaking Cleopatra. There was no war with her just that we had to help her getting to the underworld. See her boat had been brunt down by some Romans , when they found her temple. Only thing we had that looked like a boat or ship was Izzy's blimp. Well we helped her and Alex is now in the record books see . Right below us . You and your father will find something some day ."Evelyn smilied remembering the old times."But Gran will I ever meet anyone and fall in love like you and Gran dad did?"Gina said in a said voice." Sweetie you'll find someone your beautiful, I don't see why no one likes you now.?.?."Evelyn said." They think I'm weird , because I love Ancient Egypt. It's not fair , why can't they jsut accept me for who I am . No one believe that I'll become a Egyptologist except the family and my history teacher." As Gina said this she started to cry." Oh dear don't cry , it's okay you'll find someone who loves Ancient Egypt as much as you do , or as a mater of fact an adventure just like me and your great gran dad are." She said smiling back at her , which made Gina smile back in turn.  
  
*****After they get off the train****  
  
"Okay I'm going to count now." Rick said."Evelyn , Me , Alex, Emily, Josh, Allison , Gina , and John .Good you're all here."He said happily."Now Gina and John this is your first dig. You have to be very careful. Especially when reading things on the walls or in books , etc....Because things can happen, just take it from me and Rick on that. Now everyone stay togther and Gina you come with me." Evelyn said.  
  
End Of chapter 


End file.
